the_assassins_creedfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Haven's Edge
The Battle of Haven's Edge was the second large scale battle of the Assassin-Templar War that started under samuraiboy's (Venatori's) leadership, and the first large scale battle fought on Assassin Soil. Escalation: In mid 2012, The Assassins had gone to war with the "Order of Templars" under GrandMasterPaint (Formerly paintballinbrandon) which was at the time ROBLOX's largest Templar group. The group had begun encroaching on others, and upon inspection and review by Venatori's leadership, The Assassin's Creed declared war. Mentor Venatori and Maesto Zack222222 (later LordResurrection) decided decisive and quick attacks would inflict the most damaged force the group to submit. The same week war was declared, The Assassins under Venatori found the force of Templars at their base "Templaria" and attacked with roughly 13 men. The Assassins, although their group was much larger, had been outnumbered at the Templar stronghold with the Templars amassing roughly 20 men. The Assassins blazed off to a good start, killing three Templars for every one Assassin. The numbers however began to shrink and then shift to the enemy's favour. Admin commands could be plainly seen on the rear of the field, as the Templars took away the Assassin's KOs and began to "God" themselves using admin. Despite dozens of witnesses to this, the Templars claimed victor and the Assassins claimed victory by default. This of course angered both parties even more. Two more raids on a smaller scale were brought to the Templars with similar results. Haven's Edge: Roughly a week after the raids on Templaria, The Assassins managed to coax the Templars into raiding their newest installation "Haven's Edge" a mountainous canyon based in a snowy enviroment with Assassins at one end and Templars at the other. The base was made of necessity, designed with fairness and streamlined play in mind by MT52 (Ismag). The Templars arrived at the frozen canyon with a force equal to the Assassins, but the Mentor and Maestro were confident that given fair ground, The Assassins would surely win. The point of the battle was to capture one objective point in the Assassin's side of the map, once that point was captured the enemy could spawn there to protect it. The Assassins spawned in a separate location to keep it even. When the battle commenced, tension was thick on both sides. Bitter from their last encounters and seeking to impress their leaders. On the field, Venatori and GrandMasterPaint actively sought each other out. The two met three times over the course of the battle, the first time Paint well victim to the canyon and fell, the second and third time, Venatori cut him down and made a point of calling his effort "Pathetic". The Templars approached the objective several times but never managed to take it completely. After nearly a half hour of fighting, the timer ended and the battle's verdict was in. The Assassins had not only defended the flag, but they had killed off the Templars in record numbers on an even playing field. The Templars called foul and reluctantly conceded defeat, only the Templar high ranks could admit the loss as the Grand-master fled. The Assassins took their retribution that day and it became known as the first battle to truly define the spirit of the newly active Creed, and lay down a standard for Assassins to come. Category:History